A fire hydrant, (a.k.a. fire plug, johnny pump) is an active fire protection measure. Fire hydrants provide a source of water in most urban, suburban and rural areas with municipal water service. The concept of fire plugs dates to at least the 1600s and during such ear firefighters responding to a call would dig down to the water mains and hastily bore a hole to secure water to fight fires. When no longer needed, such holes were then plugged with stoppers. Thus was born the fire plug; a colloquial term still used for fire hydrants today.
While U.S. Pat. No. 37,466, (issued in 1963 to Richard Stileman), concerns an early cast iron hydrant and U.S. Pat. No. 80,143, (issued in 1968 to Zebulon Erastus Coffin), concerns a cast iron hydrant very similar to modern fire hydrants, Birdsel Holly (U.S. Pat. No. 94,749) is often credited for inventing the cast iron fire hydrant. Such patents are incorporated by this reference for all that they disclose. Old fire hydrant designs and modern fire hydrants, such as the ones manufactured by Mueller Company, still have at least one important characteristic in common; they have not taken full advantage of the advances in electronics to provide needed monitoring and information recording/transmitting services.
First, there is a need for an electronic module that can provide information as to when a hydrant was last serviced. New hydrants normally have a one to five years warranty. Consequently, most water utilities require annual inspections and maintenance of there fire hydrants. Such inspections are generally only performed on fire hydrants that are owned by water utilities. However, there are some privately owned fire hydrants that may never be inspected after installation. In the city of Chicago, for example, there are over 30 million government owned and maintained fire hydrants. Clearly, maintaining a fire hydrant maintenance schedule can be a daunting task. What is needed is an electronic module associated with each fire hydrant that can (1) detect when it has been serviced, and/or (2) be “told” when it has been serviced (and retain such information in memory). Such a device would preferably be programmed to track time and inform the utility when it is time for it to be serviced.
Second, many fire hydrant manufacturers recommend lubricating the head mechanism and restoring the head gaskets and o-rings annually so that the fire hydrant performs adequately when needed. What is needed is an electronic module with sensors that can monitor such a hydrant's lubricating chamber for sufficient lubricant and notify the utility when insufficient lubricant is suspected.
Third, there is a need for an electronic module to monitor a fire hydrant for unauthorized access. To prevent casual use or misuse, modern hydrants typically require special tools to be opened. Such tools normally include a large wrench with a pentagon-shaped socket. However, such a wrench is not that difficult to fabricate by those who sometimes cause monetary loss by wasting water when they open hydrants for various reasons. Such vandalism can also reduce municipal water pressure and impair firefighters' efforts to extinguish fires. Sometimes those simply seeking to play in the water remove the caps and open the valve, providing residents (especially children) a place to play and cool off in summer.
Still further, with so much development going on across the county, water utilities are noticing an increasing problem of people illegally tapping into the system. For example, the town of Oakland, Florida states that water theft from hydrants close to large construction job sites is becoming an increasing problem with larger amounts of water being stolen every month. Some unscrupulous subcontractors will illegally tap a fire hydrant to get water for cement mixing, fugitive dust control, equipment cleaning, and other construction-related uses. Additionally, others may illegally access fire hydrants to get water to fill swimming pools, wash down streets and water newly sodded lawns. All such activity is illegal, and utilities are vowing to prosecute anyone caught stealing water. One major problem with prosecuting water thief is lack of evidence as it is difficult to catch a person in the act of stealing water. What is needed is an electronic module that can notify a utility when their hydrant is accessed. Moreover, there is a need for an electronic module that can record sound and/or image data when a fire hydrant is accessed perhaps providing evidence for prosecuting those who steal water.
Fourth, there is a need for an electronic module that monitors back flow prevention valves to verify they are working properly. In most US areas, contractors who need temporary water may purchase permits to use hydrants. The permit will generally require a hydrant meter, a gate valve and sometimes a clapper valve (if not designed into the hydrant already) to prevent back-flow into the hydrant. Unfortunately, there is currently no method to detect when there has been a back flow condition due to a non existent or faulty backflow prevention element. Thus, there is a need for an electronic module that can detect and report such an event.
Fifth, in areas subject to freezing temperatures, there is a need to know the minimum temperature a hydrant has experienced and if the barrel of “dry hydrant” is truly dry. Typically in such areas, only a portion of the hydrant is above ground. The valve is located below the frost line and connected via a riser to the above-ground portion. A valve rod extends from the valve itself up through a seal at the top of the hydrant, where it can be operated with the proper wrench. This design is known as a “dry barrel” hydrant, in that the barrel, or vertical body of the hydrant, is normally dry. A drain valve underground opens when the water valve is completely closed; this allows all water to drain from the hydrant body to prevent the hydrant from freezing. However, if a hydrant is not properly drained or has not been turned off, the barely will not be dry and freezing temperatures may damage such a hydrant. Thus, there is a need for an electronic module that can monitor the temperature of hydrant and the water level within a hydrant barrel.
Sixth, in warm areas, hydrants are used with one or more valves in the above-ground portion. Unlike cold-weather hydrants, it is possible to turn the water supply on and off to each port. This style is known as a “wet barrel” hydrant. There is a need for an electronic module that can monitor both the water level in a wet barrel hydrant as well as the water pressure inside the barrel. Additionally, there is a need for an electronic module that can monitor each port of a multiple port hydrant.
Seventh, there are several different types of hydrants in various states of operation that may be used by a water utility. Such hydrants may be painted in a color-coded manner to indicate the amount of water a hydrant is capable of providing to ad arriving firefighters in determining how much water is available and whether to call for additional resources, or locate another hydrant. In places such Ottawa, Canada, hydrant colors communicate different messages to firefighters; for example, if the inside of the hydrant is corroded so much that the interior diameter is too narrow for good pressure, it will be painted in a specific scheme to indicate to firefighters to move on to the next one. In many localities, a white or purple top indicates that the hydrant provides non-potable water. Thus, there is a need for a electronic module with a signaling device that may be user programmed to provide: (1) a visual and/or audible signal for locating a hydrant (e.g. in dark environments); (2) information as to the hydrant properties (e.g. flow rate and type of water); and (3) the operational status of the hydrant (e.g. operational, non-operational, low pressure, etc).
Preferably, the electronic module will comprise a transmitter for transmitting all or part of the above fire hydrant data to a utility provider perhaps using the utilities' existing automatic meter reading (AMR) system.